The invention relates to a table with a table top and a table frame, wherein the table top is hinged on the table frame so as to be pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis. The table frame has a horizontal beam, at least one support part for supporting the table top and one or more table legs coupled to the support part. The support part is movable transversely with respect to the pivot axis between a working position and a stacking position or is coupled to the beam so as to be pivotable about a vertical axis.
Such tables are known for example as conference room tables. A different number of tables must be set tip depending upon the occupancy of a conference room. The tables which are not required are stacked to save space.
A table according to the preamble to Claim is known from EP-A-0 572 770. This table has two table legs which are constructed as vertical supporting struts and in the base region bear crossbars which are supported on the floor by way of feet. The crossbars of the table legs are parallel to one another in the working position of the table top and extend in the direction of the depth of the table. In order to bring this table from the working position into the stacking position, first of all both supporting struts must be folded inwards so that the table top can then be folded downwards. Two people are usually required for this operation.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to improve the table according to the preamble to claim 1 in such a way that it is also easily possible for one person to bring the table from the working position into the stacking position and vice versa.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1.
Further embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the subordinate claims.
According to the invention the table has a table top and a table frame, wherein the table frame has a horizontal beam, at least one support part for supporting the table top and one or more table legs coupled to the support part. The table top is hinged on the beam so as to be pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis, and the support part is movable transversely with respect to the pivot axis between a working position and a stacking position or is coupled to the beam so as to be pivotable about a vertical axis. Furthermore, between the table top and the support part coupling means are provided which effect common pivoting or turning of the table top and of the table leg coupled to the support part.
As a result, the table can be brought from the working position into the stacking position by simply folding down the table top, optionally after unlocking. In this case the table legs are automatically pivoted or turned with it. Conversely, by raising the table top the table can likewise be brought into the working position in a simple manner by one person.
In a special embodiment of the invention the table legs are constructed as vertical supporting struts which in the base region bear horizontal crossbars which are supported on the floor by way of feet or castors. In this case the crossbars are disposed outside the pivoting range of the table top and in the working position of the table top they are parallel to one another and extend in the direction of the depth of the table, whilst in the stacking position they are disposed at an angle following the movement of the support parts relative to one another.
The angular position of the crossbars in the stacking position ensures that in this position also the table can stand up by itself with the table top folded down. If the crossbars are provided with castors, the table can also be moved in a simple manner in the stacking position. Furthermore, the angular position of the crossbars also ensures that in the stacking position a plurality of tables can be pushed into one another or placed one behind the other, resulting in a very space-saving arrangement of the tables in the stacking position.